<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dad!Clyde Series || Clyde Logan by glassbxttles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290221">Dad!Clyde Series || Clyde Logan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbxttles/pseuds/glassbxttles'>glassbxttles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ADCU, Adam Driver - Fandom, Adam Driver Characters - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbxttles/pseuds/glassbxttles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Clyde decide to start trying for a baby. That’s the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan x Reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clyde Logan thought he’d used up just about all of his luck by the time he’d worked up the courage to get down on one knee. He knew you loved him, but did you love him enough to settle down? Spend your life with him? Of course you had. And you  said yes. You didn’t even think twice about it. </p><p>Your engagement was long. But you didn’t mind and neither did Clyde. You two took your sweet ol’ time picking out colors and asking Clyde if he wanted to wear a tie or not. The difference it made to you, wasn’t much. But after three long years of wedding plans, you two decided to ditch them all and get bitched at the courthouse on eve of your first date seven years prior. </p><p>A year after your wedding date, you started noticing Clyde lingering around the infant section of the store on your grocery trips. You saw how sad he looked when Jimmy and Sylvia had said they were having a baby. And the truth is, you felt that tinge of sadness too. So that night, as you readied yourself at your vanity— Clyde built it pretty, ‘special for you— you watched him reading through the mirror. </p><p>“Clyde? Sweetheart?” Your voice was as soft as the glow of the lamp on his bedside table. You weren’t sure how to bring it up or to even help yourself ease into the conversation. </p><p>“Hm?” His voice was deeper than usual, hinting that in the next few pages he’d be ready to sleep. </p><p>“We should start trying, ya know? For a baby.” Your accent always poked through in the nights you were most tired. All but gone away and replaced by something more New York. As Clyde likes to put it. Clyde’s page stopped mid-turn and he looked over at you, a confused look on his face that melted into a soft smile. </p><p>“Yeah, I reckon we should.” After all, you’d been through the wringer with this man since you both were twenty-two. A baby seemed like the most normal thing you two needed in your life.</p><p>-</p><p>So that’s when you two buckled down and did everything you could. You downloaded an ovulation tracking app to Clyde’s phone and synced it with your personal calendar. Clyde read somewhere that not wearing tight underwear helped a bit, so he opted in forgoing them altogether.</p><p>The first day of your first fertile period, Clyde wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He’d checked your calendar almost daily. He’d stopped drinking at the bar, opting for water or soda instead. He stepped up on taking vitamins and working out daily. He’d even picked up eating Oysters, as nasty as he thought they were. If it was in the name of getting you pregnant, he’d do anything. You were both turning 30 this year and he knew that more risks came with a pregnancy then.</p><p>Your period came, even with trying multiple times a day during your fertile period. And the event was marked with a lot of tears and a big hug from Clyde. He could feel the waterworks pricking at his own eyes. You two were so sure, you timed everything correctly. Did all that you were supposed to. Why were you met with a failure?</p><p>The next few months came and went, each met with the same brutal fate. Clyde was starting to think this was his fault. Of course it was. He wasn’t that lucky. He’d used up all his luck and he wouldn’t possibly be able to give you a baby. </p><p>That is, until the end of cycle seven. Clyde paced outside of the bathroom of your shared trailer. Jimmy and Sylvia were sitting on the porch, laughing with Sadie. You had to swallow down your thoughts at seeing her swollen belly. Both you and Clyde couldn’t wait until that evening to test, after seeing her. You both were flaming bundles of nerves. </p><p>You didn’t want to resent Sylvia. For having something come to her by accident that you were trying so hard for. You lifted the test you’d deposited onto the bathroom sink and you weren’t sure what to think when there were two perfectly clear lines on the test window. </p><p>You pulled your underwear up under your sundress, opening the bathroom door as slowly as you shut it. You looked at Clyde with tears in your eyes. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, moving to wrap you into a big bear hug. But before he could make contact with you, you flipped the test around to show him the results. “We’re having a baby, Clyde.” You whisper. </p><p>“We’re having a baby?” Clyde’s panicked expression melted into one more, happy. His smile was bright. His heart was full. He placed a hand on your belly. The next few months you’d swell with each other’s love and Clyde didn’t know what to do with himself besides pressing a gentle kiss against your lips, flesh hand gripping your waist as his prosthetic wrapped around you. </p><p>-</p><p>Being your first baby, you were able to keep your bump hidden for quite some time. And you two had been comfortable in the fact that it was just that a secret for you two. At seventeen weeks, Clyde sat beside you, nervously bouncing his leg as he waited for your name to be called. </p><p>This was your gender scan. And you’d been taking bets; you wanted a boy. As handsome as Clyde was. Someone for him mold into a fine man, just as he’d talked about. Clyde wanted a girl. Someone else as beautiful as you, who’d have him wrapped around his finger. </p><p>Hearing your name, Clyde stood up on shaking legs, his hat tucked into his flesh hand as he gave you his arm to pull yourself up. It had been becoming increasingly difficult to do so on your own. Once you two had settled in to your ultrasound room, sundress pulled above your swelling belly; the tech— whom you now know as Daisy Tucker— places the transducer against your taunt skin. Clyde held your hand to his lips, nervously thumbing the skin there. </p><p>Daisy gave you both a smile, “would you like to know the gender?” She asked as she began to print a few of the photos. Clyde stayed quiet, leaving the decision to you. But you nodded. You’d planned out your announcement photo already, none thanks to Clyde’s arguments— “why do we have t’post it? No reason fer it.” </p><p>“You’re having a boy, Mrs. Logan!” She smiles and wipes a bit of the jelly off before giving you another napkin pad to clean up. A boy. Clyde’s smile was a mile wide as he cleared his throat, trying to hide his excitement. </p><p>Later that evening, after dinner, Clyde was sitting on the couch at your request, waiting for his picture to be taken; holding a letter board in his hand reading—</p><p>Due in December<br/>Benjamin Clyde Logan<br/>&lt;3</p><p>His hair was sticking out beneath his hat and all he could do was smile. Unfortunately, since Clyde had no interest in Facebook, you had to take in all of the congratulations yourself. You were shocked by the amount of comments on how small/skinny you looked to be that far along. </p><p>“Congratulations, Mr. Logan.” You purred later that evening, placing your hand against his bare chest. “You’re having a boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day you gave birth was hectic. You had scheduled your cesarean on the 15th, narrowly avoiding your Friday the 13th due date. Clyde wouldn’t have it. Too much bad luck t’be playin’ around with that, honey.</p><p>So you took leisure in packing and double checking both yours and Clyde’s bag the night before. A hand resting on your belly. Clyde brought you a glass of orange juice and some toast, reminding you you wouldn’t be able to eat soon.</p><p>He pressed a few gentle kisses on your swollen tummy. This was one of the last times he’d see you so full. </p><p>The morning of the 15th went smoothly. You and Clyde arrived at the hospital, met the staff that were going to be taking care of you, and then were able to get you both dressed and prepped for your little nugget to enter this big world. Clyde was perfect. He sat right by your head, whispering words of encouragement. Once the surgery had started, Clyde was able to stand, against the wishes of the doctor, to peek at where his son was being born. </p><p>Clyde usually doesn’t cry, but the tears that fell as he watched your son take his first breath, couldn’t be stopped. “You did amazin’ honey bee.” He whispers to you, as Benjamin was placed on your chest. Your arms weren’t able to move, from the partial anesthesia, shaking uncontrollably from the epidural. Clyde’s flesh hand was on him though, quicker than you could’ve imagined. “Shhh, we’ve got him.” He whispered to you, pressing a few kisses against your head as the nurse you’d passed your phone to snapped a few photos of your first moments as a family of three. </p><p>-</p><p>That whole first week was new territory that neither of you had ever ventured into. Clyde’s partial arm had Benjamin tucked up tight against his body as he eyed the television, you both were exhausted. Top Chef was on and you’d been watching it as you made dinner. Your mind buzzing off the pain medication you’d been given and love for your two best boys.</p><p>Clyde tipped a beer to his lips, Ben was asleep. You didn’t think it would ever be better than this. </p><p>At bedtime, Clyde was the one tucking Ben into his bassinet. It was a few feet from your bed, isolated into what you two made Ben’s Corner. He was the one humming soft show tunes to your little one. Clyde had seemed to never be afraid of anything, until then. Every single thing had him on edge, fearing he just might be so unlucky to have Ben, ripped from him.</p><p>You soothed his nightmares with calming words and gentle kisses, but nothing calmed him down like sitting in the rocking chair with Benny in his arms. When you had suggested naming the baby after him, his whole chest got hot. He tried to stop you, “Darlin’ I ain’t anything special. He needs his own name.” And that’s when Clyde brought Ben up to you. You used the full name Benjamin and Clyde had given in, with you attaching Clyde to the middle. You couldn’t imagine him being named anything else. It fit him perfectly.</p><p>-</p><p>When Ben started growing older, Clyde started watching the way he spoke. He was cleaning up his act. He didn’t want Benjamin picking up the wrong idea. You watched the way they played together, Clyde was lying in the grass as Ben picked up rocks, showing each one to his dad. You smiled. If you could hear them, you’d know Clyde was telling him all about each one, in hopes he’d teach him something to hold onto. </p><p>You knew just how far Clyde’s intelligence spanned, and you knew that he turned to putty any time Ben asked him for help with a word or what made the leaves green. Clyde always took his time explaining, and if he didn’t know the answer, they would look it up together.</p><p>“Daddy?” Ben whispered quietly when you stepped onto the back patio to sit on the swing and read by yourself in the cool breeze, sipping a lemonade as you went. Maybe you just wanted to get a better look at Clyde teaching your son all that he knew about. Maybe you wanted to hear Ben’s small voice asking for help. Maybe you wanted to bask in the fact that this was your family. You were the Logan’s, and you got to watch Clyde change from a bashful teenager, to a vet, to a family man. Clyde knew no other joy than getting to be Ben’s dad and your husband.</p><p>“Hm?” Clyde smiled, propping himself up on his partial arm. A rock that Ben had dropped in front of him was in his hand.</p><p>“I love you.” Ben grins as he settles down, leaning against Clyde’s belly as he lays there. Clyde smiles, glancing over at you. He wanted another baby.</p><p>“I love you too, bud.” Clyde kisses the top of his head, going back to teaching Ben about his rocks. There was a smile toying on his lips, and Clyde never let out smiles like that. Your heart clenched. You both needed another baby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The same letter board that held Benjamin’s name four years ago now reads,</p><p>Andrew James Logan<br/>Due in February<br/>&lt;3</p><p>Clyde had the same stupidly huge smile on his face for this announcement photo that he did in Ben’s. But this time, he held his little buddy on his hip, flesh arm wrapped around him as they both held the letter Board. Hair was peeking out from under Clyde’s hat along with the tips of his ears. </p><p>Two years of trying for this one, two years paid off for you two to be having another perfect little boy. You felt impossibly more round than you did before, at only twenty weeks. Clyde sat Benjamin down after you’d taken their photo and placed his hand on your belly. He loved feeling your belly.</p><p>“Mama.” Ben patted your thigh gently. “There’s a baby?” You just ruffled his hair and nodded. </p><p>“Mhm, there’s a baby.” Your grin was ear to ear as Clyde began to pick up the toys Ben had left out on the floor of the trailer.</p><p>“How do you get the baby?” He asks curiously. You rolled your eyes and smiled, that’s a question for your daddy, sweet cheeks.</p><p>-</p><p>At week 38, You felt so impossibly big that you couldn’t even bend down to do simple tasks anymore. But Clyde was picking up the slack you left. When Ben’s toys were scattered through the living room floor of the trailer— he was the one running along and coaxing Ben to pick up. </p><p>Clyde was even insisting you stay in bed, he’d take care of you, the house, his job, and Benjamin. You knew his heart was in it. But could see how quickly it was going to wear him down. “Just let me help, Clyde. I can make dinner.” You laughed, placing a hand on your lower back as you stretched a bit. You felt like you were bigger now than you were with Benjamin.</p><p>Clyde smiles as he places his hands on your tummy, his thumb rubbing a soothing circle as you turn your head to check on where Ben was. “Honeybee, I can take care of us. More than capable.”</p><p>“I know you’re capable.” You say to him, a hand over his as he continues the soothing circles. “But I’m also capable. This pregnancy has been amazing. Fit as a fidd— Ben!” You reach out to grab the collar of Benjamin’s shirt to keep him from running face first into the countertop. </p><p>“Let him play, honey. He’s a growin’ boy.” Clyde says softly and fixes the collar of Ben’s shirt for him. “Run on and play. Don’t scare your mama.” He whispers, giving him a pat on the back as Benjamin throws a thumbs up and runs into his bedroom.</p><p>“Can’t keep putting off fixing Ben’s room around for Andy.” You say as you move to pull the thawed chicken from the fridge and seasonings to cook with. “Need to put the crib up.”</p><p>“Honeybee, stop worryin’ that pretty lil head.” Clyde mumbles as he lifts Benjamin up, holding him on his hip with his flesh arm around him. “Papa bear’s got it. Huh Benny?”</p><p>“Daddy got it.” He nods as Clyde sits him in his chair.</p><p>“I’m not worrying really. He could be here any day now and we haven’t set up anything yet.” You smile at him. “Literally any day.”</p><p>Clyde rolled his eyes as you three ate together, Andrew kicking your rib and causing some major heartburn as you went.</p><p>-</p><p>At week 40, you two woke up on the morning of the 14th. The day you’d scheduled your next c-section. Sadie had come by to watch Benjamin. You made sure to tell her he had to eat his dinner and no juice after seven. That he could play outside as long as he took a bath— and you two were off.</p><p>After being prepped for your surgery, Clyde was holding your hand the entire time. Which might’ve been different from Benjamin’s birth. He didn’t stand to watch this time, just whispered each and every thing that was happening, wishing you realized just how perfect what you’re doing was.</p><p>When they cleared his lungs, the two of you heard a small cry. It’s little Andrew. </p><p>When you brought Andy home, you set Benjamin on the couch and Andrew in his lap. Clyde sat beside them, supporting Andy’s head with a smile. Your three boys.</p><p>Your heart was so full. You didn’t ever wanna let this moment go. But soon Andy and Ben would be out running around and playing. Maybe they’d get Clyde out there with them. Teaching them to shoot cans and to be gentlemen. But right now you got to see all three of your boys sitting there in front of you. </p><p>When it came time for bedtime, you bathed Ben and Andy together; got them into their pjs, and Clyde helped you get them to bed. He tucked Benjamin in as he laid Andrew into his crib. After their bedtime story, and shutting their light off, you two crawled into your own bed. </p><p>“Our first night with them both was successful.” You say as Clyde reads from his book. Clyde only hums in response. He loved them both more than anything, maybe more than he loved you. His kids would come first as long as he lived and you didn’t mind. Your kids came first to you too. No matter how much you loved Clyde. </p><p>-</p><p>When Andrew was two and Benjamin was six, Clyde decided to sit them both down after a particularly long day shift at Duck Tape and an unusual amount of misbehaving for you on your kids part. “Now your mama tells me you two’ve been causing trouble.”</p><p>Andrew gives Clyde his biggest smile and reaches out for him, “daddy! be good.” He says softly. </p><p>Clyde smiles and puts his hands down. “You were not good today. Neither was your brother.” You watched them from where you were cooking, Clyde just talked and talked about them needing to behave when he was gone. </p><p>“Now go give your mama a hug and say you’re sorry.” He gives them both a kiss on the head as they stand and he sighs, sitting down himself to relax for a moment. His boys were his biggest accomplishment— maybe besides you. and he wanted to mold them into fine young men.</p><p>You hug both of your boys, kissing their cheeks and opening the front door to the trailer. “Go on out and play, boys. Don’t leave the yard.”</p><p>“Daddy says we—”</p><p>“I said don’t leave the yard.” You say a little more stern as the boys run out to play. You pour a glass of sweet tea and bring it over to Clyde, sitting on his lap as he takes the glass. “They’ve been saying all day you and Jimmy promised to take them fishing.” </p><p>“Mm, we did.” Clyde takes a few drinks and closes his eyes. “Friday, maybe.”</p><p>You smile, tucking back a strand of his hair. Your life with him couldn’t possibly get any better than it was. “Clyde?” </p><p>“Hm, honey bee?”</p><p>“You ready to be a daddy again?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clyde was ecstatic to be a dad again, you two hadn’t even been trying this time. You liked the age gap between Ben and Andy, and here your third little boy was coming.</p><p>“I like Nathan.” You told Clyde as he unbuckled his belt to drop his jeans to the floor, pulling on his bed shorts. You glanced up from your phone when you didn’t get a response. </p><p>“I was thinking something like Daniel.” He says as he sits on the edge to peel his socks off. “Just a thought.”</p><p>“So you don’t like Nathan?” You laugh softly as he leans back in bed, pressing a small kiss against your swollen tummy. “I like Daniel. I think it’s a really good option. Pair it with something nice in the middle and I think we’ve got a real deal sealer.” You brushed your fingers through his hair smiling. At thirty-two weeks you still look as gorgeous as ever— maybe a little tired, from dealing with Ben and Andy all day, but you didn’t mind. “Get some sleep, Clyde.” You two didn’t get very many nights together, not with Clyde at the Duck Tape. </p><p>The next morning you two went about yourselves; Clyde sleeping in and dropping off the boys at Mellie’s for the day, her going on and on about how she’d make them just too pretty for their photos later that evening.</p><p>And you were three hours into your work day before you realized you hadn’t felt little Daniel move or kick at all. You excused yourself from your office and stepped into the kitchen of the office to snack on something sweet. Maybe it would wake Danny up. </p><p>You waited another hour before you felt really wrong and called Clyde. He was half asleep when he answered, but perked up the second he heard your wavering voice. You two met at the hospital and were rushed back for your ultrasound. </p><p>They decided to deliver your little Daniel John-Bennett that evening with another cesarean, his heart just wasn’t pumping anymore. And they regretted every second of having to tell you both that. Clyde let you hold him first, and as long as you wanted; as long as you needed to. Clyde sat in his chair in the corner when it was his turn, holding him tightly to his chest with his flesh arm. </p><p>And neither of you were ready to let him go. Your little bundle of joy, they wrapped in a blanket and gave you both his birth certificate and death certificate paperwork to fill out before you left. You decided to bury Danny next to Clyde’s mama, so she’d look after him whilst you couldn’t. </p><p>-</p><p>After that day, Clyde was different. He held Ben and Andy a little tighter, read their stories a little louder, and promised them he’d be home and awake a lot more. He wanted to be a better dad and not miss out on a thing when it came to them.</p><p>It was Clyde who sat the boys down and explained that their brother went to be with his mama. That he just wasn’t ready to be a part of their family here. He had bigger and better plans. Benjamin had a ton of questions, as you both knew he would, but neither of you could bear to answer them completely. </p><p>You took time to heal and so did Clyde. You wanted the intimate relationship you’d always had to comfort you when you’ve needed it the most. You’d lost your baby and you blamed yourself for not noticing earlier. Maybe they could’ve saved him. But Clyde reassured you every chance he had that it wasn’t your fault. Nothing could’ve helped. Sometimes these things just happen. </p><p>And maybe these things did just happen. But they certainly always happened to him. After about a year of mourning, you two were able to get past it. Celebrate Ben’s birthday, and then Andy’s, and then you two were taking the boys and a small cake to Daniel’s grave to celebrate his. And once you got home and were alone with your husband, you were the one to break the ice. “Maybe we should try again… for one last one?”</p><p>And so you did. You tried and you tried and you tried. Every month for another year seemed like you failed. And you started to think, maybe it wasn’t so bad being an earth side family of four. Ben was eight and Andy was four. They were both school aged and you had plenty of time for yourself. </p><p>And that’s when you got your positive. And Clyde was so fucking happy. He’s loved every second he’s gotten to be a father. And he’ll love every second he gets to watch you be a mother.</p><p>And then after ten week, you were bleeding. And you tried again, and you were bleeding after six. And maybe you stopped trying. Maybe you stopped caring. </p><p>You gave up. He gave up. You two were perfectly fine with Benjamin and Andrew. You visited Daniel regularly, as a family and on your own. </p><p>Sometimes Clyde would sit in front of Daniel’s grave for hours. He’d cry, tell the universe how fucking unfair it was. But he’s been better. He’s dealt with his grief. He just wishes he had all of his kids. </p><p>He knew you had a doctors appointment that morning and he really wasn’t expecting your panicked call; I’m pregnant.</p><p>-</p><p>You two were both so fucking careful your entire pregnancy. When you were ordered to stay in bed, that’s what you did. Clyde got the boys up and gave them pop tarts or cereal for breakfast. He got them dressed and to school. And you sat in bed, reading to your little Violet Dolores Logan.</p><p>It was a cold, late night, in September when you woke up with your water breaking. Still too early for your little one to be cooked thoroughly. You called Clyde to get him home. You didn’t care who had to take over the bar but he definitely needed to get his ass here. </p><p>You called Jimmy to come sit with the boys. You got yourself together. </p><p>And Violet was your first born you’ve gotten to actually deliver. She was small and beautiful and her eyes popped open. Even if she was all skin and bones. She was 3lbs3oz and you and Clyde both got to love and dote on her before she was taken away, being transported to a hospital somewhere in Charleston to be able to be cared for properly. </p><p>You and Clyde were able to visit every weekend, between work and the boys school. Clyde was the first one to offer himself up for skin to skin. Clyde was the one who changed her diaper first, fed her first, and read to her. Clyde was so excited to be her fucking dad he couldn’t contain himself. </p><p>When you were able to, you brought the boys to meet their sister. Benjamin would be nine right here real soon and Andrew would be five. “Now boys you have’ta be careful with her. She’s still pretty small.” Clyde was crouching down in front of them. Andrew just nodded and smiled. </p><p>“We’re careful, daddy.”</p><p>Benjamin just held onto your hand when Andrew peeked into her incubator. All three of your little ones, and even Daniel, all looked like Clyde. All acted like Clyde (maybe your imagination worked on that a bit for Dan). And you were finally completely whole when you saw your family together. </p><p>-</p><p>When it came time for family photos, Clyde had Violet sitting on his lap. You sat next to him with Andrew on yours. There was a teddy bear in between you both, with Benjamin standing behind it. You’d clipped two little honey bee pins to the top of your stockings. This way the two you’d lost and Daniel could be a part of your photos. </p><p>Clyde smiled at you, listening to the kids run and laugh and play around. Violet straggling along behind her brothers, barely able to walk. </p><p>“We did this.” He whispered, pulling you into his side and kissing the top of your head. </p><p>You smiled, taking in the last eighteen years. Clyde might not have been the perfect father. But he was a damn good one and he tried as hard as he could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>